


Slices of Life

by Alania_Black



Series: Master's Kiss [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania_Black/pseuds/Alania_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slices of life for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4483412">Teardrops</a>: <br/><i>Possessive</i>: everyone knew Steve was a possessive hardass. <br/><i>Princess</i>: aka Steve the huge mother-hen.<br/><i>Family</i>: life with Steve versus life with Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slices of Life

**Possessive**

Danny strode into the interview room confidently, sending his best ‘confide in me’ smile to the sharply dressed businessman. The smile he got in return was worryingly lascivious, but open enough. Danny settled across from the man, placing his files on the table in a careful arrangement and looking up through his lashes at the man.

“So, what can you tell me about what you saw?” He asked, allowing his smile to ease to something a little uncertain, teasing. The man relaxed further and sat back, eyes unconsciously flicking over the files on the table. Danny suppressed a smile of triumph, although it gleamed in his eyes.

“Well, pretty, I think I saw him kill her.”

Danny smiled sweetly at him, and flipped a picture around so the other man could see it. “Her?” The witness nodded and Danny settled back in his chair in satisfaction as the interview got underway. They had him. Nailed.

Afterwards, with Steve’s dick filling him too fast, too hard, too rough, with tears wet on his cheeks and the edges of the table digging into his hips, he would look back on this moment and curse at himself. He knew his Master had been in the other room, knew he’d be watching. And everyone knew Steve was a possessive hardass. As far as Steve was concerned, letting another Dom call him pretty and smiling sweetly at him was almost as bad as just dropping to his knees and asking for it.

**Princess**

The first time Danny hurt himself, after he’d accepted Steve’s collar, he’d discovered that his hard, devil-may-care Dom was one of those Doms, who thought injured subs should be coddled and loved. There had been warning signs, of course: for all his flirting and his ability to treat other subs exactly the same as Doms, Steve was surprisingly chivalrous. Danny hadn’t opened a door on his own for the better part of six months, and Steve had a sometimes embarrassing tendency to stand whenever he did. Steve also showed other traits more evident in older or more controlling Doms, like making Danny eat from his hand on occasion, or telling him what to wear - although he didn’t do that every day.

Even still, Danny hadn’t really expected Steve to be a mother-hen when he got injured. So when he did get hurt the first time, his Dom mother-henned him to death, made the paramedics swear on their lives he was okay to go home, herded him into the car and took over. And then it just got worse.

Bad enough Steve thought it necessary to hijack Danny and his car, drive them both to the supermarket and then lock him in while he went shopping for chicken soup of all things, never mind that Danny told him off repeatedly and even shouted at him when he’d left the car. But then, oh, then, he’d carried Danny into the house. In a princess lift, legs dangling over one arm, head and body supported by the other and pressed up against his chest.

He’d lowered Danny to the couch, tucked a blanket around him and told him to nap, and then made the soup. Danny woke up twenty minutes later for the soup, managed half of it, then fell back to sleep. When he woke again he was in bed, with Steve wrapped around him, one hand warm and soothing over his wound and back pressed up along him to support him. Danny was very, very irritated at his Master’s high-handed mother henning. Very irritated.

Maybe he’d wait until he was better to express that irritation, though. The pampering was kind of nice.

**Family**

When Danny and Rachel had first gotten together, she had taken control of him in a rigid, structured way that afforded him the security he needed once out of the blanket of a family where he was one of only three submissives, one of whom had been his mother. Sometimes Rachel had been a little bit too controlling; sometimes she looked at him or said something to him that made him feel like she thought he was weak or a failure for being submissive. But the early days had been perfection, as far as he’d been concerned – then, at least.

The first days with Steve, on the other hand, had been beyond difficult. Unwilling to accept Danny as his submissive at first, they had battled each other – Danny struggling to find his place when all he wanted was to go to his knees for his new boss, and Steve unable to order him around like he wanted or needed to.

The true test of his relationship with Rachel had been when she had fallen pregnant. The decision over how to act with a baby around the house was generally a personal one, although laws regulated how much parents could do in front of their children (sexual acts were unacceptable, however nudity and non-corporal punishments were), couples were left very much alone to make the decision on how to live within their roles while their children were at home.

Danny’s Mother had never been openly submissive around them, and they had never seen her punished. His maternal Grandmothers, however, a couple who had grown up together in a world where protecting children from seeing submission in a parent was considered strange, would always maintain their roles within the household when they were there. Danny particularly remembered one visit, shortly after he turned ten, when Granma Suzie spent the first hour of their visit stood facing corner, in silence.

Danny came into his marriage expecting that they would act very much the same as his parents around their children. Rachel, however, liked her regulations and her structure, and saw no reason for their child to change the situation. It made Danny uncomfortable, but as she was the dominant, her decision was what counted to her, and ultimately to him. He learned quickly over the next five years that if he didn’t like something she decided on, her punishment would come quickly – and if he didn’t want to accept it, he could leave. It took five years to decide that leaving was the better option.

When he found Steve, he fell head over heels, but he came into the situation with a child. He didn’t think he could bear living in another relationship where his submission was more important than his child, but he was aware that, unlike with Rachel, Grace was his, not theirs. So he was unbearably relieved that Steve was the one to broach the subject first, the one to say that he didn’t want Grace to see her father in submission. When he and Danny took custody of Grace a year later, had a child living with them full time, Steve didn’t even hint that he wanted the situation to change.

Life with Rachel had never been easy, but it had also never been complicated. Life with Steve was nothing but complications and contradictions, and difficult twists and turns. He and Rachel had struggled to make their partnership anything more than dominance and submission. He and Steve had made a family.


End file.
